Scattered Memories
by shadowoflight22
Summary: A war is happening, and only a few have decided to fight a losing battle. Fayt, the Keyblade weilder, is trying to save a world he loves. But will even the power of the Keyblades stop the ones who Haunt Hallow Bastion now?


"Scattered Memories"

Fayt stared intently onto the seemingly endless legion of Unknowns, bodies that live with no heart. The forms marched mindlessly in rows, slowly, soullessly, but with fidelity to serve their use. His hand gripped tighter onto Anduril, his loyal weapon he would die soon with. He took a deep breath and prepared for his final battle between these heartless beings.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret," a voice called behind him.

He turned around with a frown on his face, "You shouldn't have come," almost irritably.

He gazed sternly at the small figure before him. The sun was just beginning to rise behind her, but he was able to make out her appearance.

Her hair reached her shoulders with the light shining onto its ebony color. She was wearing a dark tunic and worn out beige khaki pants with two holes on the knees. A sword was sheathed across her back, making the young girl look quite diminutive from its length. She had a smirk under her flaming dark eyes. Her arms were crossed defiantly on her chest.

Her rebellious pose made Fayt's firm look melt and reveal a smile. "I told you to stay where it's safe Namine'."

"And do I _ever_ listen?" She smiled back, "Lorelelei and Mirage are also here, fighting the Unknowns as well."

"B-but why?!" Fayt stuttered.

"You taught me to always help others before asking others for help," she replied, her head motioning to the vast army before them. Fayt turned to look at the direction she was gesturing to. "And now, this is the only way we could repay you for what you've done."

Quick as a flash, Namines' arm struck Fayt's neck, immobilizing him, causing him to fall into unconsciousness and collapse. She checked Fayt's pulse and when she was satisfied with his condition, unsheathed her sword. She held Oathkeeper that reflected in the first light of the sun. A strong current of wind blew her hair towards the direction of the army. Now she was staring intently at the masses before her.

"No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within," she sighed, looking down at Fayt's body. "Thanks for being my light."

With a deep breath, she then charged, her sword wielding and black hair raging, toward the oncoming threat.

"Fayt! Fayt!" a voice echoed in his head, "Please, don't die on us now!"

Fayt felt someone tugging his shoulders up and down, attempting to wake him up. His consciousness returned, "Who… wait… Namine'?"

"No silly, it's me," a relieved voice answered.

He instantly recognized that voice. "Mirage, you're-you're okay!" He sighed in relief.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be," she replied, then as an afterthought, "Wait a sec, where _is_ Namine'?"

Fayt sat up and massaged his neck and looked at the person before him. His vision was still obscure as he tried to adjust his sight, but managed to make out who was in front of him.

She had long brown hair, with deep brown eyes that seemed tired and wanted rest, but still had a spark of great intelligence and determination in them. Her shirt had stripes on its sleeves, but the middle was reserved with an emblem of a summoner. She had on some dark pants that were barely worn, giving evidence that she had not received the exhaustion of battle…yet.

Fayt pointed toward the now barren field of sand. "I have a feeling she went into Hallow Bastion," he replied gravely, "Somehow, she destroyed all the Unknowns and made her way into the castle. Why she did it, I do not know."

Mirage nodded. "Yeah, we were planning to handle the fight together, but Namine', you know how stupid she can act sometime, went ahead without us." A look of annoyance flashed through her face, and then became concerned. "By the time Lorelelei and I got here, we saw your body and the empty battle field. Lorelelei assumed that Namine' got into the castle and went after her. I stayed to make sure you were alright."

"You should have gone with Lorelelei to help her out. Not that I doubt her skills and abilities," Fayt quickly added as he stood up. "But I don't think she should have gone by herself."

"Yeah, we should really go inside with them, join forces," Mirage suggested, standing next to Fayt.

"My thoughts exactly," Fayt agreed.

"But are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'm sure. Namine' didn't really do anything harmful to injure me."

"You mean she did this to you!" Mirage asked, surprised. "Why?!"

"I don't know, she said something about repaying a debt to me, but I don't get it, what did she do to feel guilty about?" Fayt questioned.

Mirage shook her head in disappointment. "I know she can be stubborn and thickheaded, but what she did… was just plain idiocy."

"Don't blame her for this," Fayt defended. "She did manage to get rid of the Unknowns for us. Come on, we should get going now."

When he took a step, he noticed how uneven his body felt and immediately felt for Anduril and found that his scabbard was empty. He was about to turn back when Mirage held up Anduril in front of him.

"Here," she said. "You'll need it with what we're about to face."

Fayt took his sword by the hilt and slid it back into its proper place.

"Thanks," he sighed, content that he had his weapon back.

Mirage nodded, "Let's get going."

Both ran down the hill and landed on the rough sands of the field. Warm winds blew across their faces; a chill ran through both their spines. Now that they were treading upon the domains of Hallow Bastion, the two moved silently about, their instincts and awareness flared for any suspecting or threatening danger. The once proud castle of Hallow Bastion now gave a foreboding feeling to both Fayt and Mirage as its shadow sinisterly engulf the land and its gothic atmosphere surrounding the fortress.

"This sure brings back memories" Fayt reminisced as he walked faster.

"Yep, this is almost the same day when I finally pass to become a summoner." Mirage smiled, "and when you fell into that lake." She pointed toward the western region of the land that lay far from them. To a once clean, pure, and lively lake that is now a black pool of water; with decaying debris floating in the lake and a pungent smell emitting from the area.

Fayt saw the look of depression reach her eyes and tried to bring her back to the positive aspect of her memory. "That did not happen!" He shook his head stubbornly. "I _purposely_ let myself fall into the lake."

"Yeah, sure, that's a new excuse for you" Mirage teased.

"Really, you were so nervous," Fayt explained. "I had to do something to lighten you up and shed off the pressure. I knew that you would do perfectly fine."

"So, you purposely fell into that- that _large_ and _cold _and _piranha_ infested lake, just so you can help me?" She asked unbelievingly.

"Of course," Fayt replied, acting as if it were nothing, "Anyone would've done the same. It was worth it too. Remember your results when the Master Summoner judged you."

"Yeah, a bit," Mirage answered, there was a slight tone of pride in it.

"Come on," Fayt said coyly. "What'd did he say."

"He said, that I did, a-a good job." She responded, struggling to not sound so boastful.

"Are you kidding?!" Fayt exclaimed. "_A good job_. He said that it was the best and most extraordinary performance he had ever seen from such a young summoner. He remarked on how you executed enchantments that have the potential to rival even the highest ranking summoner, and the level of efficiency and strength of your spells were-"

"Okay, okay" Mirage blushed a bit. "I knocked his socks off."

"Yeah, you did!."

"Thanks," she smiled.

The moment of peace from their blissful recollection was then interrupted as a large roar bellowed throughout the land. Both of them yelped in surprise. The noise came from behind them as they both turned around.

At first there was nothing, then several hundred feet before them, the ground split as a never ending abyss appeared out of nowhere, scarring the earth.

Out entered a large obsidian form, like an evil shadow. A black three-headed dog hollered in a blood thirsty howl. Its dark fur was only contrasted by the blood red eyes. The white sharp teeth inside each head seemed to be in an unlimited supply. Its sharp claws protruded through its massive feet. Its eyes were trained on both Fayt and Mirage, challenging them into battle.

"Cerebrus," muttered Mirage.

"Wasn't that the monster that terrorized your village then you first became a summoner?" Fayt concluded. "He has become stronger then ever before."

"Yes, but I've gotten stronger as well." She countered, confidence flowed through her voice.

Cerebrus glared into Mirage's eyes, his red eyes filled with hate. She glared back, but not with hate, but with purpose.

"Fayt, get inside," she ordered.

"But I can help you!" Fayt argued back.

"I know you could, but this is my battle to fight, and mine alone."

"But you're terrified of dogs!" Fayt reminded.

Mirage winced slightly from that comment, but regained her composure. "I'll never get over fear if I don't face it now," she answered. "Now, get inside. Lorelelei and Namine' would need your help."

"But-"

"Get inside," her tone final, her look fixed only on Cerebrus. "Before things get ugly. Remember what you said to me, 'The bravest warrior is not one without fear, but, the one who is most willing to face their fear.'"

"Alright," Fayt surrendered. "Be careful."

He ran toward the huge doors of Hallow Bastion. When he reached it, he turned around and gave an encouraging smile. He struggled trying to pry the entry but managed to open the entrance and disappeared behind the closed doors.

Now she was all alone, against someone that was probably one of her worst fears. She knew she was on her own and perhaps would've fainted on the first sight of the beast, but she remained strong and impassive, because she would have something to aid her in this fight. But this wasn't just her battle. It was for all of those who believed in her and supported her throughout her life that helped shape her powers and abilities the way it is today. She wasn't just fighting for herself. No, it was for all of those innocent that dwelled in this realm.

"So it begins," Mirage sighed. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the wind blow lightly around her and a warm aura surrounded her. Suddenly, a staff, Kaysidan, appeared before her, glistening and radiating the power it contains.

Mirage grasped her weapon and skillfully, with trained agility, twirled it several times in her hands to acquire the feel of it. On the final spin, Mirage threw Kaysidan onto the air and caught the staff and rapidly spun it with both hands and ended in a battle stance, with Kaysidan pointing directly at Cerebrus. The staff glowed excitedly, impatient for battle. Mirage had a serious, focused expression on her face.

Cerebrus was unimpressed, almost bored, and roared a murderous bellow, unknowingly able to notice that there was a purpose in Mirage's presentation. The land and waters shook and vibrated from his roar.

"If you were planning to intimidate me with that weak growl- you were wrong!" Mirage boldly yelled. She then let out her battle cry and charged ahead. Cerebrus met her challenge.

Mirage dodged and avoided Cerebrus' relentless claw strikes and random biting. She flipped and rolled away as the beast tried to swat or stomp on her. She tried her own offensive attacks as well, using her powers of symbology with fire and energy spheres thrown at the monster. But Cerebrus' thick hide protected him from her assaults, not even fazing him. She tried to aim for his blood-red eyes in an attempt to blind him, but the beast would swerve its head to evade her attacks as well. Mirage was beginning to tire from her excess use of energy, and had to reserve some power in order to carry out her final attack.

Then Cerebrus had her trapped as his two front paws had her cornered. All three heads viciously lunged at her. Mirage did not have enough room to escape the attack. She quickly summoned a large amount of power and before one of the three heads was able to engulf her, a white, beaming energy shield enveloped like a circle around her, protecting her. Mirage had used Kaysidan to create and stabilize the shield. She groaned under the extreme pressure, struggling to concentrate to hold her staff up to maintain it.

The demon canines whined in pain as their eyes were unexpectedly exposed to the shining object. But, they kept forcing their jaws against the shield, attempting to break it.

Perspiration was pouring down on her face and she was slowly weakening. She took a quick glance at Hallow Bastion and saw that the doors were closing, signaling that Fayt was now safely inside. Mirage focused expression turned into a smirk.

She started to center herself and silently meditated. Soon a rush of power filled her body. Her eyes suddenly glow a platinum yellow and an abrupt powerful amount of energy expelled from her. Her shield shattered, unable to with hold the power surging inside it and Cerebrus was thrown back as well, blinded and moving awkwardly. The bright aura disappeared from Mirage as she almost crumpled down, but used Kaysidan as support to keep herself upright.

Mirage panted in exhaustion. By using Kaysidan, she was tapping into some of her energy she had stored in her staff earlier in the fight. When she had reached the satisfactory amount needed, she stopped her meditation and smirked as Cerebrus was still blindly staggering through the land.

It took a few moments before the beast regained itself and all six eyes stared menacingly at her.

"Alright, Cerebrus, now it's just you and me. No holding back now. No one else. No innocent people to get in the way." A rebellious grin spread across her face. "Now let's see which one of us is truly superior."

She closed her eyes and concentrated her mind and body on summoning the guardians that could assist her against her rival. Time leisurely passed by for her and Cerebrus' snarls slowly reverberated through the land and the winds gust gradually pressed against her.

Her body glow an intense color brighter then before as light encased her. She meditated and searched through her psyche, calling upon allies. In her mind, a wall of fire danced as the digits swam through an ocean of thoughts. A mighty roar echoed in her head as a constant rhythm of beats cohered with an endless sound of chants.

"Aid me in battle!" She shouted. "Come, Eatos, Guardian of Elves, and Chimera, King of Mythical Beasts!"

The sky parted as the dark clouds separated and a ray of light shined through the opening and brightens a section of land. The ground parted as well and a roar of defiance and audacity came out.

A beast entered onto the earth and stood out regally in all its glory. It had the majestic head of fire-breathing lion, and attached to it was a stately eagle that was producing ice crystals. As the tail, a lightening-quick snake danced around the back. Although the Chimera may be five times smaller than Cerebrus, it seemed to have more confidence and power.

Another being appeared, more diverse than the other one. This one had a human form that stood to be about six feet tall. His golden hair wafted past his shoulders and shined under his solemn blue eyes. In his right hand was an ancient oak wooden staff, Orsteles. He walked up to the Chimera and patted its head, as if it were his own pet.

Both man and beast looked to Mirage, waiting for her command.

Cerebrus stood where he was, his rage mounting, seemed to be waiting also for the attack.

"Here goes nothing," she sighed, then looking toward Cerebrus, "Attack!"

On her signal, all of them dashed together.

Eatos ran at full speed with Chimera at his side. He pitched his arm back and vaulted the staff like a spear. Orsteles pierced through the air and was enclosed in fire. It struck the foreleg of the evil dog. Cerebrus' thick hide did not protect him this time as Orsteles made contact. Cerebrus halted and whined in pain as the staff penetrated his front leg. Still running, Eatos reached out an arm and spread his hand and hummed under his breath. Orsteles quivered in the canines pelt and then burst off and returned magnetically back to its owner. Supporting his weight on only three legs now, Cerebrus malevolently growled and still continued charging.

Mirage and Eatos sensed his anger and their pace slowed down as Chimera darted ahead of them.

Cerebrus and the Chimera sprinted toward each other, their velocity increasing with every step. The ground and water rumbled from their independent stampede. The world prepared itself as the two mythological creatures collided together. A disturbing crunch snapped and dust erupted as the two fought for dominance.

Both creatures reared upon their hind legs with three of Cerebrus' heads against two of the Chimera's. Claw for claw. Bite for bite. Strike for strike. Roar for roar.

One of Cerebrus' head found its jaw unto the lion, but his deep mane protected it from a fatal injury and the eagle head would consistently try and peck out one of Cerebrus' eyes while the snake would randomly strike with the swiftness of a cobra at their tender noses.

Cerebrus had the advantage with its burlier form and was using its weight on the Chimera, forcing it to the ground and Cerebrus' uninjured paw was vehemently pressing down on its neck, trying to paralyze it.

The Chimera snarled in detestation as its face was pressed against the defiled earth and Cerebrus was about to lock its teeth onto the eagle's unprotected neck until Eatos impossibly jumped fifty feet into the air with Orsteles above the tangled beasts and fired an energy beam right between the eyes of the middle head of Cerebrus.

Cerebrus middle yelped and wildly swung its head to the side, interfering with the other two and caused the entire body to go off balance on its hind legs and crash into the ground.

The Chimera was weak and sore from the struggle and some of its bones were broken from Cerebrus blows. It pathetically lied on the ground on its side, desperately trying to rise and return to battle. The heads feebly try to lift up and the snake tail loosely dragging on the ground.

Still in the air, Eatos acrobatically flipped and gracefully arched his body to land neatly right onto the Chimera's back. He pointed his staff directly on the Chimera's lion head and quietly chanted with his eyes closed, tapping into the ancient healing abilities of the elves. Orsteles glow a healthy white and Eatos lightly tapped on the Chimera.

The color covered the Chimera and the beasts slowly rose on all fours and when the glow left, the Chimera was fully cured.

It stared at Cerebrus, who was still disorientated from the unexpected move, and growled a rematch.

Eatos was still on the Chimera and pressed his feet on its side to signal it to move. The Chimera responded and stampeded to Cerebrus in greater momentum. Before Cerebrus could react, Eatos aimed his staff at the demon canine and ice streamed out, freezing a small portion of Cerebrus' body.

Cerebrus easily escaped the thin encasement, and Eatos tried again, this time, the eagle head of the Chimera united in. Mirage seemed to have joined in as she used Kaysidan to reinforce the assault.

With their combined force of the ice elemental, Cerebrus' body was soon trapped into a block of ice.

"I can't believe it," Mirage smiled, "I'm actually winning."

Soon Cerebrus was a thirty foot block of ice with its body in the inside literally frozen in a pose. The three heads were in mid air, their eyes filled with unbelief and hate, and the body in a defensive position as an earlier effort to withstand the attack.

Mirage grinned in joy and felt like doing flips if she had the energy. Eatos was affectionately petting Chimera, praising it in some Elfish language. The Chimera growled contently.

Mirage was about to give her companions their will to leave until she heard a crack. She quickly looked at the block and saw one of Cerebrus' paws actually _moving _inside its icy prison. Then the block trembled and surrendered as it exploded in a thousand shards as Cerebrus triumphantly roared and shook its entire body off any hanging ice on its fur.

Eatos and Chimera instantly dropped their relaxation and prepared for combat. Mirage clenched her teeth and gripped Kaysidan. She too resumed in her fighting stance, preparing for an even harder battle than before,

Within the castle, Fayt walked through the darkness, with only torch lights illuminating the halls. Eerie shadows menacingly loomed before him in the passageways and Fayt treaded cautiously into the corridors. Despite the hot humidity inside the castle, he was shivering all over.

Then he heard some sniffling before him. He carefully crept closer to the source of the sound until he was able to tell that it was a small boy crying. He saw a short figure sitting on the floor, clutching his knees, sobbing in fear and hopelessness. Before he walked up to the boy, he saw another form beside the child. The figure was alongside the boy, also in a squatting position, but had a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"I miss my parents," the boy sniveled.

"Don't worry, its going to be alright, I won't leave you," a soothing voice called out.

Fayt recognized the voice and eagerly walked towards them. He then tripped on an object from his clumsiness and caused a small racket.

"Who's there?!" A female voice questioned loudly.

He saw the figure stand up and expertly draw a bow and pull an arrow. Regardless of the darkness, she manages to find her mark and was aiming right at him. The torch lights revealed who she was.

The first thing he noticed about her was her eyes. Vigilance and strength glimmered in her eyes, but had compassion and warmth within them as well. They were staring fiercely at Fayt, prepared to defend the child. Her long brown hair was tied in a modest ponytail. She had on a pink tunic that shined as if she was an angel. Tied to the side of her pants laid a sword sheathed inside its scabbard.

"Lorelelei?" Fayt asked.

"Wait… Fayt?" Her stern face turned into one of delight.

She withdrew her arrow returned her bow back into place. She ran to Fayt and gave him a bright smile.

"You're alright!" she said happily. "When I saw you lying there, I thought we lost you for sure this time."

"Thanks, but it'll take more than that to get rid of me. I'm glad to see you're smiling again." Fayt pointed out.

"I know," she said, nodding. "I haven't smiled, since well… you know."

"Yeah I know," Fayt said hastily. "Anyway, who is that?"

Fayt was referring to the small child, still sitting down, hugging his knees.

"Oh, that's Shion." She turned to face the boy and was trying to coax him out of his fear. "Come on Shion, this guy is my friend. You have nothing to be afraid of. Come on."

The small boy stood up and timidly walked next to Lorelelei, grasping her open hand.

"Hi," he said meekly to Fayt.

"How are you?" He asked, bending down to shake Shion's hand.

"I miss my parents," a tear slid down his cheek.

"It's going to be okay," Fayt assured him. He stood up to face Lorelelei. "How are going to get him out of here, it's too dangerous to make him stay."

"I know," she agreed. "I was hoping that you could open a portal that will connect to Hallow Bastion's market. He said that his mother is waiting for him there."

"Of course I will!" Fayt nodded. "Just give me a second."

He walked around the room, his eyes were starting to adapt to the dimness and he was able to conclude that they were in the armory with the various weapons and battle equipment that were set in the room. When he saw a bare wall he laid a hand against its cold surface and imagined a doorway would appear. He felt a small pulse of power course from his heart and travel through his arm, to the end of his palm, and merge into the wall. He took a step back and signaled for the others to do likewise.

Lorelelei whispered to Shion in a low, but gentle voice to explain what was happening. Shion nervously nodded in understanding.

From the exact point where Fayt had rested his hand, a small blue flame ignited in the middle. Then two trails of blazing indigo spread out from the center and journeyed up the wall, forming a door. When the two traces met together again in the bottom, an inferno of sapphire flared up and ignited the entire shape, but the flames did not burn past the outlines that were marked.

The entire room had now taken into a cerulean hue as the flaming doorway lighted the premises. The apprehension in Shion's eyes was replaced with amazement at what he was witnessing.

Fayt stepped closer to the new portal and examined it to make sure it was safe. When he was done analyzing it, he looked at Lorelelei and nodded to her.

She took Shion's hand and walked him up to the portal. Shion became tense when Lorelelei led him to the threshold. He gripped her hand and tried to pull her back, whimpering in panic from the enveloping flames.

"It'll be alright Shion." Lorelelei promised, looking right in the young boy's eyes. "It won't hurt you, look, see, it's perfectly harmless." She put her hand right against the blaze, held them there for a few second and pulled it back for Shion to observe himself. Shion put his hand against it and poked it experimentally. Her hand was still unblemished and intact.

"See, it won't hurt you, trust me."

"Yep, it's just harmless as she is," Fayt joked.

Lorelelei scowled at Fayt, but returned her attention back to the child.

"Your mother will be waiting for you on the other side, and everything will be okay." Lorelelei beamed, "You'll be back with your family."

That seemed to have convinced Shion as he finally went in front of the portal himself. He turned around to the two of them and smiled, "Thank you, and good luck."

He took a deep breath and walked through the vortex and disappeared and the wall reappeared in front of them.

"You think he'll be alright?" She asked.

"He should be," nodded Fayt. "Besides, if his mother is not there, Leon will definitely be there to help him. He'll never let someone as young as that boy gets hurt."

"That sure sound like Leon," she approved. "I just wonder how in the world he got in here, all by himself."

Fayt shrugged his shoulders, with no theories to her question.

"Oh well," Lorelelei finished, "as long as he is safe."

She then remembered her purpose of being here. "I suppose you're looking for Namine' also."

"Yes, I'm also worried for her safety as well." Fayt said with concern.

"What about Mirage, why isn't she with you?" Lorelelei asked.

Fayt immediately felt a wave of guilt hit him and chose his words carefully. "She's busy… um… tackling her own situation right now. But I think she's going to be fine though- I-I mean, she _is _an expert summoner-because she can do all of those neat tricks and um… cool enchantments- and call up all those big and-and strong guardians to help her in a fight. N-not that she's in one now, but-but…" He faltered. Knowing perfectly well that Lorelelei would never fall for it.

Lorelelei laughed. "Fayt you _always_ were bad at lying, but that's a good thing. That means you have strong morals. I'm sure whatever she is doing right now isn't too dangerous. Because I know you will never leave us in a fight you know that is beyond our limits. I trust you Fayt, and Mirage and Namine' trust you as well."

"Erm… thanks.?" Fayt blushed.

"Well then, let's get going, Namine' could be waiting for us." Lorelelei predicted.

"Yes, let's," Fayt recovered.

The long hallways seemed less terrifying now that Fayt was no longer alone. They reached a stairway leading upwards and started walking to the higher level.

"That was really nice of you," Fayt commented, "taking care of that kid and all."

"Oh that?" she smiled back. "You would have done the same."

"You know, your really are one of the most considerate and committed person I know," said Fayt.

"Okay, what do you want?" Lorelelei suspiciously asked.

"No, I'm serious," Fayt insisted. "You always help others whenever they needed you, no matter how difficult the situation is. And about being a committed person, don't you remember when we first met. You couldn't even wield a sword or draw an arrow. You dedicated yourself into your training, now look at you, you're a superior archer than me and could probably rival me in swordsmanship."

"I'm not _that _good," she chuckled. "Namine' _may_ be able to beat you, but not me."

"You're also very humble," Fayt added when they finally reached the end of the fleet of stairs.

"Fayt, if you're trying to make me feel better, you're doing a great job," she thanked.

As she spoke, they entered in a large room that appeared to be the ballroom. At the end of the vast area, a door laid in the end. It easily distinguished itself because of the dark energies surrounding it.

"Why do I get the feeling that we should go right through that doorway," Fayt sarcastically inquired.

"My thoughts exactly," settled Lorelelei in a stern voice.

When they reached it Fayt made the first move to try and open the door. As he grasped the handle, he felt an instant sensation similar to his hand being caught on fire and instinctively retreat his hand. He inspected his hand for a few seconds to find it unmarked, but was throbbing a bit.

"_Fayt!_ Are you alright?!" Lorelelei shrieked.

Unfazed, Fayt unsheathed Anduril and struck the entrance with several hard blows, but the door remained undamaged.

"Hmmm…" Lorelelei thought out loud. "I have a bad feeling that this is a Power Door."

Fayt's quizzical look indicated that Lorelelei would need to elaborate herself.

"It's a type of door that can only open when a strong concentrated amount of energy is nearby. Which means a person would have to expel a certain, but nevertheless, a large amount of energy from themselves to pass through," she explained. "It's usually wiser to have two or more people involved in this process, because-"

"That way not too much energy would be used from just one person, it'll be split among them." Fayt caught on.

"Correct," Lorelelei commended. "You know, the best and easiest way, without needing to waste too much energy between two people is to-"

"Fight," Fayt finished.

"And who are the only two people here?" she smiled, drawing her sword. "Let's see if I'm as good as you say I am."

Fayt grinned. "Just don't kick my butt too badly."

Lorelelei grinned back, but it became serious. " It'll have to be a quick spar though. Namine' probably went through this way as well and I'm positive that she must've figured out what type of door this is. She must've used a large quantity of her own energy to pass through and is most likely weakened. Whatever is on the other side, she can't defend herself as easily now."

"Okay then," Fayt nodded.

"But it doesn't mean I'll be holding back on you though," Lorelelei smirked.

"I didn't expect you too," Fayt laughed wholeheartedly.

They both backed away from each other on the opposite ends of the room with a look of sheer delight and eagerness on their faces. When they had an adequate amount of distance between them for running space, they prepared themselves.

"Ready… Set…," Fayt counted down.

"GO!" Lorelelei yelled.

They both sprinted straight towards each other, both swords clutched in their hands oppositely. Then before they clashed weapons, a single bolt of lightening struck right between them. They immediately stopped, barely a foot from each other.


End file.
